


[Podfic] An Expected Journey

by Liannabob



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Fix-It, General feels, Lots of Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: Over 20 Hours, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannabob/pseuds/Liannabob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of MarieJacquelyn's "An Expected Journey."</p><p>Bilbo is given a chance to go back and do it all over again.  The only problem is - will that foreknowledge help him, or will the changes he makes cause even more harm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Expected Journey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/658324) by [MarieJacquelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieJacquelyn/pseuds/MarieJacquelyn). 



**Title** : [An Expected Journey](http://archiveofourown.org/works/658324/chapters/1200220)  
**Fandom** : The Hobbit  
**Written by** : [MarieJacquelyn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieJacquelyn/pseuds/MarieJacquelyn)  
**Read by** : [Liannabob](http://liannabob.livejournal.com/)  
**Pairings** : Bilbo/Thorin, Dwalin/Nori  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Length** : 24+ hours (so far... there's about 8 more hours left to be done, I think.)   
  
**Part 1: Chapters 1-35** I'm already working on the rest, but wanted to post this to go along with the EE release.

  
**Summary** :  Bilbo is given a chance to go back and do it over again.  The only problem is - will that foreknowledge help him, or will the changes he makes cause even more harm?  
  
  
  
**Reader's note** : So there've been a few "Bilbo goes back in time" stories that I've read and enjoyed, but this one is by far my favorite.  It explores entirely new plotlines that evolve organically just from following the different decisions Bilbo makes.   I fell in love with it big time.

 

 

Via Mediafire:

MP3s:  [Part 1](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8jzkib13if6fak6/AEJ1.zip), [Part 2](http://www.mediafire.com/download/opcbpkfo5sozvy8/AEJ+2.zip), [Part 3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1p0jbhh19c2ryxv/AEJ+3.zip), [Part 4](http://www.mediafire.com/download/nyb99nr0k02p71k/AEJ+4.zip)

M4b: [Part 1](http://www.mediafire.com/download/97dp61p0z00v39c/An+Expected+Journey+-+Part+1.m4b), [Part 2](http://www.mediafire.com/download/048swrjus11762g/An+Expected+Journey+-+Part+2.m4b), [Part 3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5kcdam36u39fg5c/An+Expected+Journey+-+Part+3.m4b), [Part 4](http://www.mediafire.com/download/q37sy55po7si2ij/An+Expected+Journey+-+Part+4.m4b)

  
  
Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapters 36-60.  Length: 11 hours, 45 minutes.   That brings the total run-time so far to just under 24 hours.  Woot.

 

The end of chapter 60 was just too good of a place to pause for me to resist.   Plus, I promised a few people I'd have more out by Christmas.  The rest is coming soon.  Feedback directly influences how soon. **  
**

 

 

Or, this second round of chapters via Mediafire:

Mp3s here: [Part 5](http://www.mediafire.com/download/gajrp6abfypvpp0/AEJ_5.zip), [Part 6](http://www.mediafire.com/download/s39og2lx84dt2wj/AEJ_6.zip), [Part 7](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8ou9b0b1vj8g2g2/AEJ_7.zip), [Part 8](http://www.mediafire.com/download/z39waa7qyl1ih2k/AEJ_8.zip)

M4Bs here: [Part 5](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/8ca2zcgc1px18ah/An_Expected_Journey_-_Ch_36_-_43.m4b), [Part 6](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/nj8abu3r8ffzisk/An_Expected_Journey_-_Ch_44_-_51.m4b), [Part 7](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/r4uj45o0534gpv2/An_Expected_Journey_-_Ch_52_-_57.m4b), [Part 8  ](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/ckr23b74pf1kmgx/An_Expected_Journey_-_Ch_58_-_60.m4b)

 

  
  
  
  
 Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahahaa - it's finished!

The last section of this story:

 

Mp3s: [Here ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/0f4v9lwwxy51dx8/AEJ+9.rar)and [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hlofu3f2eis0yti/AEJ+10.rar)  
M4bs: [Here ](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/ncwbx1nf0md7j1b/An_Expected_Journey_-_Ch_61_-_66.m4b)and [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/0d59p7itym6oajy/An_Expected_Journey_-_Ch_67_-_71.m4b)  
  
(Previous parts available: [Here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/2051671.html))

 

This bit brings the total length up to 29 hours 7 minutes.

 

When I first approached MarieJacquelyn, I'd guessed it was going to be about 30 hours.  I'm a bit delighted at having gotten it so close.

 

I very sincerely hope you enjoy the rest of the story.   ALSO!   The author is writing a sequel.  :) 

 

 

 


	4. Afterword and Outtakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outtakes bonus

A bonus visual for the "Afterword and Outtakes" bit at the end.

 

This is my recording set-up:

 

The very elegant solution for noise reduction being: a mattress foam pad thrown over the back of a chair.   That, paired with the little foam box I built for my microphone, and I've got a surprisingly effective set-up.

 

Pictured above and below:  Agent.  a.k.a. the grumblebeast.

 

 

 

 

She does not help with the recording at all.  But, she's adorable, so I let it slide.


End file.
